You're late
by mikisto26
Summary: Given that they've had some issues, Diane and Kurt decide to go on a hunting trip in Wyoming to spend some time together. Well, hunting is not the only thing they now have time for. Missing scene right after Diane got to know her firearm better and before having lunch with R.D.. 6x16.


"Garters? Really? Oh you know me, why bother? You are fine to me just so. Whatever you wear, it's going to end up on the floor anyway."

"What, you want to tell me that if I was here all dressed up for you, you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Well, I'm a guy. I don't think that's a fair question to ask, is it? Of course I would enjoy it."

"But would you _prefer_ it?"

He laughed at that raising an eyebrow. Did she really just ask him that? What was he supposed to say?

She folded her arms and grinned at him, expecting his answer to be a lie.

"Let me put it this way.", Kurt said silently taking her hand and sitting on the bedside with her.

"I love you. No matter what you're wearing..". She already started rolling her eyes at that.

"No, listen, you look beautiful just like this, even wearing this hunting suit. It totally suits you.."

"Kurt."

" _But_ yeah I love seeing you in lingerie..and garters. It doesn't really make a difference though because I am going to take it off you anyway."

She didn't say anything. In fact she was the one raising an eyebrow now.

It's not like she didn't know he was trying to explain himself. Just like any other man does.

He wanted to go on unzipping her but she stopped him, taking his hand and putting it on the bed.

"Okay, now you're mocking _me?"_ He almost looked devastated, like he had lost something.

Diane stood up and went towards the mirror again. Of course she was mocking him. Teasing. She smiled and took off her jacket herself, watching his hungry eyes in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile lightly, making eye contact with him. He noticed that and put on his cute half smile, watching her cheeks blush a little.

He got up and walked up to her, slowly, stopping right at her back and hugging her from behind, his hands on her stomach. She smiled warmly and he gave her a peck on her jaw, breathing in her light rosewood scent that simultaneously stimulated and calmed him. He worked his way down her neck, leaving an invisible mark of his lips, or rather trying to.

"Why are you wearing a freaking turtleneck? It's kind of in my way." He chuckled, waiting for her reaction. She let out an amused laugh and looked at him, now acting all serious.

"What do you usually do when something's in your way?" She watched his facial expression change, now turning into a devilish grin.

"I get rid of it.", he whispered in her ear. If there was anything that she couldn't resist it was that. Feeling his breath on her skin, he knew her ears and her neck were very sensitive to his touch and his lips. That's why he had to do something about that damned turtleneck of hers. And so he did, moving up the fabric inch by inch with his hands that were earlier resting on her stomach.

Holding her shirt he let his fingers slide over her stomach, eventually taking it off and freeing her. Freeing them both in a way.

She felt his warm hands caressing her body and put her hands over his, holding them on her hips.  
It was only then that Kurt opened his eyes for the first time and when he saw what she was wearing he understood what that discussion earlier was about.

They both looked in the mirror and smirked at their reflection.

It seemed like she was testing him, having that white lace bra on her. She knew he would like it, and he sure as hell would like it better than seeing her in that hunting gear; and she knew she looked flawless and it made her raise a huge grin.

Diane closed her eyes and drifted away for a second when he let his tongue run over her neck. Kurt stroked her side with his hand and used the other one to unzip those pants of hers. He was already looking forward to seeing her in her underwear, or as he just uncovered, in her sort of provocative lingerie.

Just as her pants dropped to the floor, he leaned against her, holding her firmly.  
He looked at her, analising her looks. He wasn't surprised to see her wearing matching panties.

They were eyeing each other but they haven't made any eye contact in a while. In fact, they were still looking in the mirror. It was quite arousing and neither of them had planned playing the game like that. But they clearly liked doing it.

Kurt sensed how she was enjoying his touches and he was not intending to stop and she never would have asked him to.

He guided his hand slowly down her side, stroking her hip bone and stopping at the line of her panties. He was teasing her. But she couldn't help but sigh desperately, biting her lip and glancing at him as he tickled her skin with his fingers.

He took her sigh as a request and slowly placed his hand underneath her panties. She would've closed her eyes just as he did so but she couldn't do it. It seemed to her, to both of them, this was a game. The mirror, the teasing. She couldn't stop watching him, watching herself. But she also knew she wanted to taste him on her lips so badly.

She decided to stop him, as hard as it was because she was enjoying his fingers in her most sensitive places so much. His gentle touch was stimulating and she was pursuing that pleasure all day, craving the way he pleased her. But she felt like kissing him and so she eventually did turn around, facing him, breathing against his lips. And she kissed him, deeply.

This is what she wanted. Feeling him. She gasped when he pulled her closer to him, slightly digging his fingers into her back.

Sometimes she would think it was all too good to be true. How a man like Kurt could make her forget everything around her in a split second.

Her thoughts were dominated by weird feelings for a moment. She remembered the times he walked away and showed up again after several months, maybe a year. She thought about how abandoned she felt at times.

But her last thought was how everything changed, how it became this serious thing and before they knew it they were married.

 _He stayed._

Diane placed her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer. She tried to hold on to him so badly, moved by an irrational fear of losing him. He noticed the sudden intensity of hers and kissed her, now in a more passionate way than before. They opened their eyes for a moment, forcing an intense eye contact.

She felt his body taking on a pleasant warmth and she helped him get out of his shirt. Her hands were resting on his chest and he gave her a short kiss, smiling through it, and lifted her up to place her on the bed. She obviously wasn't expecting him to do so given the rather shocked look on her face but she was agreeably surprised.

She was lying on her back with both hands next to her head and he leaned over her, taking her hands. She turned her head to the side and welcomed his lips on her neck and he left a bruising kiss right under her jaw. _Thank God she had that turtleneck_.

An amused moan escaped her mouth and she chuckled when he let his tongue slip out, slowly starting to please her. Starting from her neck, the tip of his tongue made its way down her body. He let go of her hands as he went further down, tickling her stomach and she grabbed his hair, already being totally muddled. Yes, he was good at this. It made her grin that she was the only one who could enjoy that side of his.

When he reached the line of her panties, this time with his tongue, she froze. She looked at him with her mouth open, waiting for him to make his next move. Intuitively she spread her legs a little and he grabbed hold of her thighs.

Kurt held that position for a few seconds and it felt like he was torturing her.

"Please don't do this to me. I can barely stand it anymore."

He grinned while kissing her thigh, he could hear the desperation in her voice that was just a little too apparent.

 _It was begging_. She needed him; he couldn't resist her any longer either. So it was clearly time for some action.

With his fingers he played around with her panties, taking them off eventually. She sighed, seemingly relieved and caressed his shoulder with her fingertips. He let his head disappear between her legs and he was right there, he's caught on at last.

Kurt let his tongue glide over her most sensitive spot, repeating it over and over. She let herself sink into the sheets and closed her eyes.

 _They fit at this. They always have.  
_

Diane stroked his back lightly but she soon noticed that her movements got more frantic so she held his shoulder firmly, trying to control herself.

He enjoyed her being wet, he was obviously good to her. He wanted to leave it at those slow movements at first, steady. It was thrilling to watch how her breathing slowly changed, moaning quietly to herself and letting out half suppressed, almost painful, short cries of pleasure.

He had her right where he needed her. Her smile followed by a desperate gasp.

As he started to move his tongue faster, she was shaking a little and she tugged his hair keenly in order to not let him push her over the edge just yet. She sat and pulled him up to her, holding him firmly and kissing him passionately. It wasn't enough for her just to be pleased by him. No, she wanted to feel his body. _Needed to._

Just as she pulled her legs around his waist, she realised he was still wearing his pants. She looked at him disappointedly and he almost laughed at her reaction. She sighed out of disbelief. He grinned at her and she started working on his belt, which turned out to be harder than she thought and he chuckled at her impatience. Not that he could've waited any longer either. _It was kind of Knave's Gambit, wasn't it?_

He helped her get rid of his belt, her hands quickly reaching for both his pants and boxers and pulling them down in one prompt move.

He could now feel his own desire increase immensely but he pulled back slightly, delaying her. Just to have another good laugh at her facial expression that slowly went from desperation to light anger. He was infuriating her, she didn't enjoy being mocked like that.

He reached down to kiss her on her cheek softly.

"Forgive me?", he mumbled while pressing a heartfelt kiss on her lips. Instead of answering, she kissed him harder, not giving him a chance to tease her anymore now that she was pressing him against her soft skin so demandingly.

Kurt was now making her aware of his full attentiveness, brushing his lips against hers as he eased himself into her. She was somewhat taken by surprise, exhaling against his lips warmly.

She let herself sink deeper into the cold sheets, letting her warmth spread all over the bed. With her eyes closed she enjoyed his long awaited movements, so shallow to begin with.

With every move she felt the waves of pleasure building up and she held on to him tightly, kissing him tenderly on his shoulder, a soft bite now and then.

As he drove deeper into her, he groaned soundly, letting his wife know he enjoyed her.  
She was grinning now, pulling him closer with her legs around his waist, burrowing her nails into his comfortably warm flesh.

"Kurt...". She moaned his name into his mouth, trying to maintain her normal breathing pattern, but failing miserably at it.

He could hear her breathing become heavier, her fingers clutching him even more tightly. He knew everything about her, hence he did understand the signs her body was revealing naturally.

In response to that, he accelerated his movements, not letting her arousal decrease even for a second; at the same time maintaining his own sexual excitement.

He could feel her muscles spasm around him and she ended up burrying her hands deeply in the blanket, moving up to his hair, grasping it roughly as she moaned repeatedly.

Kurt felt her pulsing on his body and couldn't bare it anymore either, forcing his quick movements to become slower, well- aimed and he eventually came inside her.

'Oh dear.." That was the only thing he was able to say with his voice shaking as his pulsing slowly terminated.

He rolled off of her and she turned to him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"You know, R.D. is waiting." She said with a grin on her face, stroking his gently.

"Well, at least I have a good excuse."

"As if you would tell him." She chuckled, twisting his hair with her fingers.

"Ugh, no. I wouldn't want to make anyone jealous..or angry? After all, we're going to go into the woods together...carrying guns."

She laughed soundly and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Given that they would be in the woods, hunting while it was snowing, she thought her _damned_ turtleneck could still be a good idea.


End file.
